herofactoryreviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Makuta Mutran
Reviews Yes, it operates in the same fashion. You can also add cannon information here as well. It is the largest Hero Factory Wiki on the internet. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Thanks a load for being here. Your doing great! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Headings There is none as of yet and I am planning to make one in time. This is the set out: * 1 History * 2 Sub-Paragraph for each major event * 3 Gadgets and Abilities or Function * 4 Personality * 5 Trivia * 6 Appearances * 7 Set Information * 8 See Also * 9 Source I was also wondering if you would like Rollback Powers on this Wiki? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! It basically means that, say there was a vandal attack, you could revert the page to its state before that user edited. I'm also looking for Admins here. I'm watching you :) [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Sorry about the maintenance, Wikia just do it to make sure there are no bugs in the system and to take any out. I was wondering if you could help me with the news pages (if you want). All we need to do is as soon as new news comes in we put it on the page. Look at October 2010 for details if you are interested. Thanks [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Competition I've just made the next poll (which asks the community what they think the competition should be. I have a range of Heroes we could make. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 2011 2011 Hero Factory Spoilers are now allowed!!! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Contest Hey Makuta Mutran, this Wiki is hosting a competition for a fannon (fan-fiction) image for the Hero Matthew Flash. If you wish to submit a MOC the deadline is January 9th! Here is the link: Contest 1: Matthew Flash [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Admin You may know that a few users wish for you to become an Admin on this wiki. If you wish to be one, please tell me so. Then I will watch you for a 30 day period to see how you go. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Okedoke, I shall watch you. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Competition No one has made an entry yet, but I've still got to do some advertising. The end date has been pushed out to march 10. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Bio I think the Bio parts are only necessary on the Weapon pages, elsewhere they can be removed. I have only got my internet back yesterday so the month review will start from now (I just got back from England and we had no interent in NZ for some time.) [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Screw Ups Dude, seriously what is your problem? Stop removing the screw ups. They're legitimate facts about the episodes, not opinions. Stop removing them. BetwixedTheTwo 05:57, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry for not showing proper respect, Sir. The Screw Ups fall into the categories of storyline, continuity, and animation errors. If you want to separate them into these separate sections then that would be fine. Also, the university chose THIS weekened to take the entire weekend to take email servers down for an upgrade. Rotten timing. Our email better be able to cook us dinner after this if they're taking it down for three days. BetwixedTheTwo 17:43, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Ratings of Reviews It's a good Idea and I think we should pursue it. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Categories Response Oh you're not the first to say so and I will relay the message again. It was just a simple misunderstanding about what the categories actually were and it is totally my fault. If you see any other mistakes about the categories, by all means fix them.Khenmes 13:29, February 21, 2011 (UTC)